


heat wave

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: The summer heat has made its arrival and makes Carol AND Therese cranky towards one another...





	heat wave

“Darling, pull up those windows, please,” Carol whines, leaning back in her chair at the kitchen table; waving a cream Japanese paper fan in front of her face she had bought at a pawn shop downtown. “It’s really starting to get hot in this house...”

“I’ve pushed all of them up, already, Carol,” Therese informs, flipping a page in the small paperback novel she was reading right across from the irritated blonde. 

Carol moans and keeps fanning cool air on her face. She wipes a few sweaty curly bangs off her shiny forehead and huffs. “I can’t stand this goddamn heat,” she complains. “I think I might pass out...”

“Get some water,” Therese mumbles, still focusing on her book. She was deep in another world. Somewhere cold. She was an Eskimo climbing up The Appalachian Mountains. 

“Could you fix me a glass, sweetheart? I’m dying over here, and my wrist hurts,” Carol explains, waving the paper fan faster and faster. 

Beads of sweat form around Therese’s hairline. She’s hot and miserable, too, with the unpleasant fabric touch of her red silk pajama blouse stuck to her back with sweat and the thickness of her tongue feeling inside the roof of her mouth. Therese doesn’t like the humid hot weather either, but she’s only trying to make the best of it and not going off about it like Carol is...

“Therese,” Carol says her name louder now. “Could you please go fill me a glass of-”

“ _You’re right there at the sink, Carol! Go fill a glass of water, yourself!_ ” Therese snaps. She has now broken and lost her part in her adventure book and glares towards Carol, who stops airing her face and stares back at her lover, stunned. Therese blinks several times and murmurs an apology before rising up from the table.

“Don’t even bother, I’ll get it,” Carol angrily tells her, laying the paper fan down hard on the table before getting up from her seat. Therese watches her shuffle barefoot towards the kitchen cabinets and grabbing a fresh clean jelly jar glass out. A tightness forms the back of Therese’s throat as she sits there and watches Carol quietly fill a glass of tap water for herself.

“I-I’m sorry, Carol, but y-you were sitting right there at the sink,” Therese stammers. She closes her book halfway with her index finger and thumb marking her last spot where she left off. 

“No, dearest - I should be the one who’s sorry,” Carol sighs loudly after taking a few gulps of the cold, metallic water. “I’ve been such a baby about the heat. You know how to deal with it better than me...”

“Maybe we should take some of these clothes off...?” Therese drops her book and spends a minute removing her silk blouse. Then she unfastens her bra and lets it dangle as she stands there in her red crimson silk trunks. 

Carol grins at her with her gray-blue eyes widening. She quickly sets her glass of water down on the kitchen counter before undressing, too. The pink nightgown she has worn, now lays down to her ankles and she remains in just her bra and panties.

“How refreshing,” Carol says, happily. “And _daring_...”

Therese smiles and reaches for her book again.

**xxxx**


End file.
